godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Shang Tsung Vs Dante
Plot The third death battle given the idea by user:uglyguy25 again and the perfect match a demon hunter vs a soul eater so the question is who would win in a fight between Dante from Devil may cry and Shang Tsung form Mortal kombat. Shang Tsung Shang Tsung is one of the main villains from Mortal Kombat. A powerful and deadly sorcerer and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series, Shang Tsung is a demonic shapeshifter who needs to consume souls in order to sustain his health and life. In the Mortal Kombat series, he is the epitome of cunning and decadence, as symbolized by his preference for lavish parties, grand palaces, and stylish clothing. Unlike the crude Shao Kahn, this bombast is a façade, disguising Tsung's true intellectual and mental sophistication. His nemesis is Liu Kang, but throughout his unnatural lifespan, he has earned the hatred of many others, including Kung Lao and Kenshi. Shang Tsung's early allegiance to Shao Kahn granted him the status of a free roaming sorcerer. He is able to move between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities, an ability which has granted him many opportunities to commit atrocities over the centuries. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi can match Shang Tsung's skills as a sorcerer.However, due to his ability to absorb souls, he has also discovered an unforeseen side effect, granting him the ability to shapeshift into the people whose souls he has taken. The change is more than skin deep as he has access to their memories and powers as well. Shang Tsung is not required to steal a person's soul in order to morph into them, as he took on the form of Kung Lao to sneak up on Liu Kang. As a sorcerer, Shang Tsung wields incredible black magic, most of it provided by Shao Kahn though after the third and second tournaments, this is no longer the case. It would appear that he, when paired with Quan Chi, was able to defeat the Thunder God of Earth, Raiden. double_soul_steal_by_blacksaibot-d6k4r88.png|Double Soul Steal imagesuper.jpg|Soultaker soul steal.jpg|Soul Steal mk20603.png|Inner Ear Kintaura punch.png|Kintaro Morph bang.png|Bang Bang double0.jpg|Identity Theft untitleded.png|Bed of Nails mqdefaultu.jpg|Back Breaker Dante Dante as one of the sons of Sparda, possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being, and which surpasses that of most demons.He has the strength of even the strongest demons and can punch through and or shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger than himself, though he was able to stop the punch of a giant statue with some difficulty. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante is seen snapping handcuffs and overpowering human authorities as well as street thugs with no effort. Dante's display of superhuman strength indicates that his muscles produce excessive amounts of energy, as well as his bones, organs, and epidermis being much stronger than that of humans and allowing him to exert his enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue. Dante is blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport.He is extremely agile; able to jump to great heights or even to balance on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. He is also naturally acrobatic.He is able to channel his power into various physical objects, ranging from his guns to the air itself. Dante can instantly heal from nearly any wound.Dante also appears to be able to breathe underwater, On top of his incredible demonic powers, Dante has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. 640px-Sparda_1.jpg|Swords of Sparda Ebony_&_Ivory_DMC4.jpg|Ebony & Ivory 640px-DA_Alastor.jpg|Alastor 480px-Artemis.gif|Artemis 480px-KalinaAnn.gif|Kalina Ann 640px-Devil_Bringer_2.png|Devil Bringer DA_Cerberus.gif|Cerberus DA_Beowulf.png|Beowulf BlueRose.jpg|BlueRose DA_AgniRudra.gif|Agniand Rudra Spiral.gif|Spiral Yamato_DMC4.png|Yamato DA_Nevan.gif|Nevan 480px-Summoned_Swords.png|Summoned Swords 590px-Pandora_DMC4.jpg|Pandora Polls Who would win Dante Shang Tsung Who would lose Dante Shang Tsung Category:Blog posts